drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Warder Rules
Character Creation If you are creating a new character, please visit the Warder Bio Guidelines to learn how to write your bio and how to submit it. If you are creating an additional Warder character or have previously had a character in the Warders that has left the RPG for some reason (real life got in the way, character killed off, transferred RPGs, etc) and your character was a Tower Guard or a Warder, then you can create a new character as a Tower Guard with a WS of 6. Your bio should include your Tower training but not your Ceremony as it is a mandatory requirement. Email your bio to warderdiv@dragonmount.com. Role Playing Rules All RP's must abide by the Rules and regulations of Dragonmount and the Dragon Reborn Portal Stone World. In addition, there are some rules specific to the Warders RPG. If you going to RP with a member from the White Tower, please make sure you review their rules which can be found at the White Tower site . Tower Trainees May: * RP freely with all other members of the Warders RPG. * RP freely with members of other RPGs in the Warders Yard and Tar Valon * RP outside of Tar Valon in the company of a Warder or Tower Guard May NOT: * Enter the White Tower unless accompanied by a Warder or Tower Guard or sent to the Library inside the White Tower for study purposes. * Enter the Aes Sedai, Accepted or Novice's Quarters for any reason * Allow members of other RPGs into their rooms in the Barracks Note: Pranks ARE allowed - we encourage everyone to have fun RPing - but to keep it realistic a sometimes harsh punishment will be given to the character in the RP. Permission is needed from the RGL and anyone involved in the prank. Talk to the staff if you have specific ideas. Tower Guards/Warders May: * RP freely with members of RPGs. * RP outside of Tar Valon * RP in the White Tower May Not: * Enter the Accepted or Novice's Quarters except in the performance of their official duties Additional Information: RP's involving other RPGs except the White Tower needs to be approved. You can post your ideas on the Warders RPG board so that the details can be worked out. The staff is here to assist you in getting your RP ideas off the ground, so don't hesitate to be creative and think up some fun things for your character to do. Just remember to stay within the confines of the timeline and site history. Conduct 1. All boards on DM are PG-13, regardless of where they are. Any posts which have material in them that do not fit the PG-13 guidelines will be requested to be edited, and then, if not edited, will be deleted by staff. 2. Be respectful of your fellow DMers. Debate is fine, but we ask that any heated argument be taken off the boards (or they will be removed). If there is a major issue with another member, bring it to the staff's attention through email or icq. Disrespect and insolence, for staff or another member, are not tolerated. 3. Only join RPs that are labelled "Open to all" or that you have permission to join. It is considered rude to interrupt someone's RP; people often have specific ideas and plans, so always ask permission to join if you are uncertain. 4. When your character is RPing with another player's character, you should try to avoid dictating the actions of their character in your posts unless it is previously agreed on. You should always try to speak to your fellow RPers on IM's or by e-mail. Failing that you can post for them on the Warders RPG board. 5. You cannot kill off someone elses character unless they give express permission. Obviously this limits things a little bit, I doubt you would want your character killed at random, either. 6. Use your WS as a guideline, that's what it's there for. A trainee with a WS of 4 has moderate control over their blade but is still more likely to hurt themselves than cause damage to a trained warrior. A Warder of WS 17 can whoop someone with WS of 12. "Godders" (someone who never gets hurt and always manages to escape unscathed) are not very much fun to RP with and are a general nuisance to everyone. 7. Read the posts that have already occurred to keep the continuity of a thread and to not "break" reality of the RP PC and NSW Rules For the Warders RPG we have the following specific rules in place: * No WS can be earned by an NSW * No personal RP to deepen a character, that's what your PC is for The purpose of NSW in the Warders RPG is for official RP. For example: Entrance to the Yards for trainees, hand out punishment, promotion threads, leading the troops into a large battle, etc. The NSW can be used by others, but only in an NPC fashion. This means that you with your character can say that an NSW captain has given you a direct order, but you cannot play from that NSW's POV. You are not allowed to alter an NSW, without staff permission. This means that you cannot cut of an NSW's hand, kill them or do anything else that would seriously alter the nature of the character without staff approval. These characters are here for continuity in the RP. NSW's are not allowed to bond as regular PCs are. Currently, all IC staff are NSWs. See our Warder IC Staff to see who's who! Transferring RPGs Transferring into our RPG Any fighter character with a Weapons Score of 6 or more may become a Warder, with the following exceptions: Wolfkin, Ogier, Seanchan, Sea Folk, Aiel and channeling characters may NOT become Warders. A person wanting to transfer to the Warders needs the permission of their RPG Leader and the Warders RPG leader. Once permission is obtained, their bio will need to be sent to the warderdiv@dragonmount.com for record-keeping purposes and their RGL will need to pass along their current Weapon Score. If the character's WS is below 6 at the time of the transfer, they will start with that WS in their training, participate in the peer training, and continue training as any other trainee would. If the character possesses a WS 6 or above, they will join directly to the Tower Guard, or become a Warder if they are bonded immediately. When a character becomes a Warder or Tower Guard he or she must disavow all former associations and swear oath to his/her bondholder and the White Tower. The only exception to this is Darkfriends or a character from the Congress of the Shadow. You cannot forsake your oaths to the Shadow except by Death. If an Aes Sedai decides to bond a member of the Band of the Red Hand for example, as soon as the character is bonded, he or she is no longer a member of the Band. A Warder is dedicated to the protection of his/her Aes Sedai and to the White Tower. The WS is retained during the transition. The new Warder must complete a mandatory RP, you can find this on the Warder Advancement page. Transferring Out of our RPG Permission is required from both RPG leaders. The RGLs from both RPGs will negotiate the terms of the transfer if there is a descripancy between your WS and the WS in which you are allowed to have in their RPG. High Weapon Scores and Special items may be lost in the transfer if there is no slot available in your new RPG. Bonding Bonding is a privilege not a right. Bonding is akin to a great friendship between two out of character personas, as well as the actual aspect used in the books. You should get along well with your partner in the bond. ATTENTION! Bonds are NOT entered into lightly! If you bond someone it will NOT be easy to cancel the bond! There are three ways to do this. 1. If your bondmate goes inactive for three months, you have the option of canceling your bond. 2. If both you and your bondholder agree to the annulment, you will need to contact the Warder RGL, and your bondholder will have to contact the White Tower RGL. MAKE SURE you have a good excuse. Bonds will NOT be annulled for a simple "We don't feel like it anymore." 3. One of the characters is killed. Then the Bond is automatically snapped. If you fall into one of these categories please email the Warder Staff at warderdiv@dragonmount.com with all important information including character names of both parties and the reason for requesting this change to the bond. All breaking/anulling/releasing of bonds must be approved by the Warder's RGL (warderdiv@dragonmount.com). Breaking and Releasing of Bonds must also supply the consequences of the IC action in their approval process. The following rules pertain to the bonding of Warders in the Dragon Reborn PSW: 1. Only full Aes Sedai may bond. 2. Any fighter character that is not in the Warders RGP that has a Weapons Score of 8 or more may become a Warder, with the following exceptions: Wolfkin, Ogier, Seanchan, Sea Folk, Aiel and channeling characters may NOT become Warders. Note: If your character is in another RPG and bonds with an Aes Sedai, your character must be transferred to the Warders RPG. 3. Darkfriends may bond with those of the Light. 4. Permission is required for a Tower Guard to bond. When you intend to bond, please send an email to warderdiv@dragonmount.com with the name and handle of the Aes Sedai you intend to bond. Without this notification, the bond is not considered official. Please let the staff know the date of bonding once you have that, all this information is needed to keep our records up to date. Your Aes Sedai will need to get the WT RGL/AGL's approval as well. 5. A fighter may promise a bond In Character provided the female channeler involved is at least an Accepted. They will not be allowed to bond however until the female channeler has become a full Aes Sedai and the fighter has attained a WS of 7. We do not keep record of promises, that is up to you and the future bondmate. Do take care that for some people a promise to bond is equal to a real bond and cannot be cancelled or taken lightly, without a care for the feelings involved. Bonding Terminology Anulling a bond means it NEVER existed, the only consequence here is rewriting your history. (OOC Only) Releasing a bond means that they were bonded at one point but the Aes Sedai chose to remove the weave from the warder which has consequences. (IC Only) Breaking a bond means that it was not voluntary and the Aes Sedai is either stilled or dead which has consequences. (IC Only) Relationships 1. Relationships between a Trainee and a Tower Guard/Warder will NOT be allowed, period. Wait till you are both Tower Guards. 2. Warder and Tower Guard relations are permitted if the Warder understands the implications that their love MUST take second seat to their Sedai. Marriage Permission to marry is not required however you must fill out the Warder Relationship Form in order to record the marriage in the histories. Trainees may not consider marriage until they are a Tower Guard. Please be aware of the IC consequences of a marriage. Will your Aes Sedai allow you to put your life at risk for them? Will you be able to stand aside while your married partner puts themselves at risk? IF you are married to another while bonded to a different person, your Aes Sedai comes first and foremost. Keep this in mind, folks. Children Any Tower Guard or Warder wishing have children must email the RGL at warderdiv@dragonmount.com for approval. If your TG/Warder character will have the children with another character from a different RPG (such as the White Tower), your partner MUST get approval from their RGL. Trainees may not have children. Again, please be aware of the IC consequences of having children. You will be gone for a long time, who will be raising the children? Supporting them? What will happen if a Darkfriend finds out of your children and goes after them? Category:All Category:Warders